


If You Don't Give Me What I Want, I'll Force You To

by Uniasus



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, Monologue, Romance, why the war started
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 09:18:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/990350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uniasus/pseuds/Uniasus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The real reason why Megatron is at war with Prime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Don't Give Me What I Want, I'll Force You To

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at ff.net on 09-08-13

"I vow to serve you and your cause until my spark is claimed by the Matrix."

The mech before him spoke while kneeling at his feet, servo pressed against his chassis over where his spark pulsed.

"Rise."

The mech did as commanded, standing to full attention as Megatron stamped on the Decepticon symbol himself. It shone on the mech's framework, the wet paint glistening under the lights while the chemicals in the paint bonded to the metal underneath, a permanent marking until his parts were recycled.

Yes, joining any fraction was a heavy, deep, personal choice, but just like any choice it could be changed. But the results of that choice and its effects, of which the brand was the most obvious but not the largest, would forever stay with the Cybertronian so most put profound thought into their choice and switching sides was hardly heard of.

There were many reasons Cybertronians decided to pledge themselves to him.

Some believed that the Prime was gaining more control of the Council then he should have, wrenching the planet away from their representative government towards one where their lives were determined by a single being.

Some believed that the Council just made bad decisions.

Others just thought that Prime made bad decisions and that if their race was going to rally under one supreme ruler it was going to be under one who understood what the average mech and femme went through on a day to day basis.

There were a few who already knew that the planet was dying. They did not know why, or how, but suspected it had something to do with current Council members and wanted a change, hoping it would repair Cybertron.

For some it was a way to protest strict laws that had come into being. Laws against exploring and the tampering with other life that was so obviously inferior to them.

Some just wanted to fight. To feel the smooth metal of a trigger, to feel battle programs engage and the rush of energon through their lines, to feel powerful.

All were very good reason to join, but not the first one to pop in his mind as to why he kept on engaging Optimus Prime in battle. Not that he would let his followers know, it was a rather private matter.

Sure all the political stuff seemed like a much more grandiose and appropriate reason to go to war. Change for the better of Cybertron and its people of today and tomorrow. And a lot of it he agreed to; he had to, if he wanted to collect minions and soldiers. Truly, he had some supports to pick with the government (who did not?) but his original thought was to antagonize Prime until he could get what he wanted.

He never did. Megatron had never out right said what he wanted, but he knew, oh how he knew! that Prime was aware of what he wanted. But that lanky bucket of bolts just turned a blind optic and never even made a show of knowing it. Prime was such a selfish, greedy, uncaring, domineering, aggravating mech that Megatron decided to make his opposition to his ideas as public as possible so he had entered the political sphere. If Prime gave him what he wanted, he would stop.

Gaining followers was not he expected and at first he turned them away. Eventually became more and more evident that Prime was not going to let him have his way; in fact he got even less than what he was previously getting from red mech. So he began to welcome the followers open arms and this long war had started.

Prime might not remember what this whole war started over, he had been hit in the helm several times in the past couple vorns by your truly, so Megatron did his best to remind the other mech. Every time they clashed he would do his best to turn the blaster fight into something a little more physical.

They would scuffle on the ground, roll over cliffs, and each engagement made Megatron burn with hated at the thought of Prime not giving into a simple little desire/wish every so often. And each time he came away defeated he burned with shame because he had still not been given what he wanted.

In the beginning, if Prime had agreed to it once, just once, Megatron had been willing to put out a servo in truce. But this war had been going on for far to long now, and his troops would never forgive him if his promises were never fulfilled. And Megatron was not going to let Prime win after all the effort he put into this fight, even if it was past obvious that their relationship was shot. All he wanted was one night anyway now.

So the Decepticon leader would just have to defeat Prime in battle, without cheating this time, and force him to allow Megatron to be on top for once.

**Author's Note:**

> So here you go, the real reason the war started. ^_~ This fic is again, do to the comments my sister makes when we watch G1 together.


End file.
